


Paternal Comfort

by sstwins



Series: Death Note Soulmates [6]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, okay so maybe L doesn't physically die in this but his dead body is in the corner soooo, see here: Light is a huge liar and he's a terrible person!!, yagami light... the chronic liar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Too bad the dead can't tell secrets. Because Light can be quite a convincing liar.(This is from a soulmates AU, where everyone has words written on their wrist that are the last thing their soulmate will say to them!)





	Paternal Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avoidspooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidspooks/gifts).



> I highly recommend you read the other fics in this series first so this makes sense, at least Silence and Silenced!!

It had taken a few moments for it to set in, but finally Soichiro realized why L’s dying words had sounded so oddly familiar. At the time, he’d been so distracted, what with the alarms blaring and L crashing to the floor and the news of Watari’s death (as the other elder man on the task force, Soichiro had always particularly liked him). But now he remembered.  _ Everyone, the Shinigami.  _ Light’s soulmate quote.

Immediately, he had sought Light out, but Light had pressed a finger to his lips, silently bidding him to wait as he sent the other task force members off to search the hotel, to see if the Shinigami was hiding anywhere or if any strangers had gotten into the building. He was such a natural leader, so calm under pressure. It made Soichiro’s heart swell. But it also made his heart ache, remembering what had just happened. Light had never made a big deal about his quote, but what had just taken place was an incredibly upsetting way to lose a soulmate. And they’d never even gotten the chance to be together… unless something had happened while they’d been handcuffed together, but Soichiro doubted that. They were both such focused young men, and they’d always been so busy.

As Matsuda left the control room, the pair were left alone. Soichiro turned to Light with a little trepidation, unsure as to how he was feeling, and he was caught completely off guard as Light lunged for him, burying his face into his shoulder. Soichiro held him tightly for a moment, understanding his need. Light always kept his emotions buried, and he’d been through so much lately. Plus, the dead body of L was still in the room with them, having been tucked away anxiously into a corner by Mogi. None of them knew how best to deal with it. How did one go about burying the greatest detective the world had ever known?

“I didn’t…” Light started quietly, voice clearly thick with restrained emotion. “All those nights we were so close to one another, and I never expected…”

“It’s alright.” Soichiro placed his hand under Light’s chin and turned his head up to face him, smiling comfortingly to try and calm him. “That’s what’s so hard about having a soulmate. You don’t know who it will be.”

“Yeah, but I should have expected it. He was so smart, and…” Light’s voice trailed off again as he glanced at L’s body in the corner. Soichiro gently guided his face away from the disturbing scene.

“Don’t feel bad about it now. You spent some good time with him while he was alive, and that’s all that matters.” Soichiro began his next words falteringly, not sure of how exactly to put this but knowing it was important. None of the task force members had looked at L’s wrists yet, out of respect for his privacy, but it would be better to hear it from Light now. “L was always… very private with his quote. Did you happen to see… it might be comforting for you-”

Soichiro cut himself off, because at those words Light’s face contorted with tears. It had been years since he’d last cried, so immediately he knew that something must have happened. “I’m so sorry,” Soichiro murmured quietly, drawing Light in close again. “You don’t have to talk about it.” One sided soulmates were an oddity, but they did occur. It wasn’t something that anyone wanted for their child, but the good part of it was that a person would only find out once it was already too late.

Light sniffed and brought his head back up. “It’s not what you’d think, Dad. I wouldn’t believe it if I hadn’t seen it for myself, looked right into his eyes and…” he broke off again into a short fit of tears. Sniffling quietly and clearly trying to regain his composure, he continued. “I saw his quote… it had Kira’s name on it. His soulmate was Kira!” Light’s voice sped up and became nervous and breathier. “He must have come into contact with Kira, and he’s been protecting him this whole time! Probably from before we were handcuffed together, because he never went out of my sight then.” Light’s face soured as his breathing began to slow. “He’s been working to protect Kira this whole time. That whole farce about Misa and I… he just wanted to screw us over. I can’t believe he-!” Now shaking with anger, Light tore himself from Soichiro’s grip and ran over to L’s body, viciously kicking the wall next to him and screaming at him. “HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT, YOU DIRTY-”

“Shhh, Light, it’s okay.” Soichiro, approaching Light very gingerly, grabbed him by the hand and took him away from L, back to the chairs, and forced him to sit. “We’ll get to the bottom of it. If L was in contact with Kira, I’m sure we can figure it out.”

Light had moved from screaming back to crying, and he wiped away a tear with a little, bitter laugh. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to upset you, Dad.”

“No, Light. Never worry about that.” Soichiro reached up and rubbed under Light’s eyes himself, feeling immeasurable pride at Light’s composure. He wasn’t the type of guy to let himself get beaten down. But Soichiro did feel a pang of pain in his heart at the news that L had betrayed them. He’d never really trusted the man fully, but it was still so disappointing. Unfortunately, some people were like that. Willing to bend over backwards for their soulmates, even if the confirmation of their quote meant that they would never see them again. “You’re so brave,” he murmured consolingly to Light, still gently rubbing Light’s face. He couldn’t dwell on L right now. He needed to focus on his son. “And I’m so proud of you, son. No matter what. So, so proud.” There would be time to reflect on L’s actions later. Right now, Soichiro just needed to be with Light. And when his son buried his face once again into his father’s arms, Soichiro didn’t assume anything out of the ordinary.

He never could have guessed that Light was doing it because he just couldn’t keep a smirk off his face. And having his father see that would definitely blow his cover.  _ Poor, poor L. _ Too bad the dead couldn’t spill secrets. Light’s smirk widened, and he pushed his face further into his father’s safe, protective arms.


End file.
